Another Time
by davidandolivia
Summary: After the final battle at Hogwarts, Harry still has a lot of responsibilities in the aftermath. One of those responsibilities is to confront his ex-girlfriend, or will she confront him first? This is Harry and Ginny's reunion post final battle. OneShot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

Today marked exactly one month after the end of the final battle. It almost felt surreal for Harry to be back to his normal life. No more hiding, but most importantly: no more Voldemort. It was over. Well, for the most part. There was still a great deal of cleaning up to do. Restorations on Hogwarts, finding the rogue death eaters that got away, and trying to make amends with the creatures on both sides of the war.

Harry had just gotten back to the burrow after joining Hagrid on his hunt to find his brother Grawp. Apparently, when the war was over and Grawp saw all of his fellow giants running away, he decided to join. Him and Hagrid finally found him in some caves in the Himalayas.

Even though things were going back to normal slowly day by day; he missed Ginny. He had been so busy with all of the side effects of war that he had only gotten to talk to her in passing. He was either busy, or the whole of her family was right there at their sides.

"Oi! Is anyone here?" Harry shouted to make sure he was alone before he went up to take a very needed nap.

Harry walked into the room he was sharing with Ron and threw himself on the bed. Maybe if he just got a couple of hours of sleep he would feel up to profiling some of the death eaters that Kingsley needed ID'd. He was just about to sink into blissful nothingness when there was a rap at the door, and someone threw themselves in the room. Harry sat up immediately and tried to make out who this person was in the darkness.

"Ron have you seen my-," the girl gasped and stopped dead in her tracks.

It was Ginny.

He didn't know why, but all the sudden his heart was beating out of control and he thought he might faint. Harry had been around Ginny plenty of times, and in quite provocative scenarios. He just needed to get it together. But she looked so beautiful standing there. He took a moment to really take her in.

She looked like she had been working in the garden. She had mud caked to her knees and smudged all over her arms and legs. She was wearing shorts that- Wait. Were those shorts? No way. They had to be some sort of short/underwear hybrid. He could see the outline of her gorgeous ass and as he made his way up to her chest he almost gasped. She was wearing a thin white tank top. Somehow, she had gotten water on it and it was soaked through. Harry could see her bra through her shirt. He felt himself getting hard in his pants, and he looked away quickly feeling ashamed of himself. He hadn't seen his ex-girlfriend in months hardly, and the first thing he does when he sees her is look at her body and get hard.

"Harry I- I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were up here. I'll just go," for the first time since she walked in the room she finally met his eyes.

Ginny didn't go. She had that bloody blazing look in her eyes again. That look was going to be the death of him, and he knew it. He stood up keeping eye contact the whole time. He wasn't going to screw this up, and he wasn't going to let how she was dressed and his dick get in the way of this either.

"Please don't go," he finally broke the contact.

What was he thinking? Why did he wait so long to have this conversation with her? It's been a month since the war has been over, and the only reason they're talking is because Ginny thought he was Ron. Yah, he's an idiot.

He looked back at her and he realized that the blazing look just there moments ago was gone, and her eyes started to get shiny. She quickly turned away towards the window, and she walked towards it looking out.

Harry had no idea how he knew what to do in this situation, but he just knew that he wanted to be close to her. He walked up behind here and hesitantly placed his hands on her hips. When she didn't punch him in the balls, he took it as a good sign. He slid his hands carefully around her waist, pulled her back flush against his front, and put his chin next to her ear.

"Gin, I know you're probably mad at me. You're probably frustrated and confused. I know all that you're feeling because I feel it too. But I want to make something very clear to you. I should've made this clear to you the day after the final battle, but I got so distracted," Harry moved his chin and gently turned her to face him. He looked down at her face, and he couldn't help but smile. He thought she had been crying, but he was surprised to find that she was smirking at him.

"Are you about to pronounce your undying love for me Mr. Potter? Because now is not the time," she began putting her hands on her hips and pretending to be mad when Harry knew for a fact that she was just acting, "You were gone for months. Months! I thought you were dead, and then to top off matters, I actually saw you dead!"

She pushed Harry forward and his brows shot up as the back of his legs met the bed and she pushed him to sit. She put a knee on either side of his hips and sat down directly on his crotch. He bit back a deep moan.

"So, how about you save all of this mushy lovey stuff for another day," and then Ginny's face softened, "I mean it, another day."

Then her face quickly changed back to that blazing look, "But for now Harry," she grabbed his face in her hands like he was about to slip through her fingers and he dug his fingers into her hips, "just fucking snog me."

She pushed her head down to meet his lips, but he forced himself back and put her hands behind her back. She started struggling to reach for his face again but he pulled her close and forced their foreheads together.

"Harry wha-,"

"Just look at me for a minute," Harry needed to stop. He knew where this was going. He could see It in her eyes and feel it in himself. He wanted it, more than anything, but he had to make sure. They were both heaving in large amounts of air trying to breath each other in, staring into each others eyes. Every time they would inhale her breasts would rub against his shirt. He looked down when she pressed her chest particularly hard against his, and he saw that her nipples were so hard that they were peaking through her thin bra and shirt. Harry groaned and stopped himself from thrusting against her.

His dick was so hard now, he went to adjust himself, but instead of fixing the problem his cock ended up sliding against the slit of her shorts.

Harry sucked in a breath, "fuck," at the same time Ginny whimpered.

"Harry please," she had started rocking back and forth on top of him, and as if to prove her point she took her shirt off and tossed it to the floor beside the bed.

For Harry, it was like he was watching it in slow motion. From the moment her fingertips pinched the bottom of her tank top up until the last second that it hit the ground.

His breathing was coming out as gasps at this point, and Harry leaned his forehead against hers once again, "Ginny I can't take much more of this. I need you to tell me, I need you to make sure this is what you want," then he whispered in her ear, "Tell me again what you want."

Still grinding on his member she leaned forward even further until her mouth was right next to his ear. Harry couldn't take it. He grasped her hips to stop her from grinding against him again.

Then she whispered, "you."

Ginny felt Harry still underneath her. She flicked her tongue against the edge of his ear and as she pulled away she dragged her teeth against the lobe of his ear. His grip tightened on her waist, and she felt his nails digging into her flesh. She dragged her head back to look at his expression and she gasped.

What she saw was pure, barely restrained lust. One second she was sitting in his lap, and the next her back was against the bed with Harry's head buried in her neck; sucking on her skin. Ginny felt her pussy getting wet in her shorts, and she just wanted to get them off. She needed to feel Harry against her.

Ginny reached up and pulled Harry off of her neck. Harry helped her take his shirt off, and then he was back to perusing her lips. He kissed her softly at first trying to slow it down and savor the moment, but she was so warm and soft beneath him. She was letting out little quiet moans that were making him want to rip her shorts off and bury himself in her right then.

He slid his tongue against her lips, and she opened her mouth to him; letting him explore her mouth with his tongue. He kissed her until she couldn't breath, and only when she was gasping for breath did he retreat and wind his hands behind her back. He looked Ginny in the eyes with a question in his. She grinned and nodded her approval still heaving with the strength of their kiss. Just when she had gotten her breath back he leaned in again smothering her with his wet, hot kisses. At the same time he worked the back of her bra apart.

What was this contraption? Harry had never even seen a bra from the back. So, he had no idea what he was working with. After a few seconds he pushed the two sides toward each other and pulled them apart. He felt the bra fall loose underneath his fingers. He stopped kissing Ginny and leaned down to bite a cup of her bra as she shrugged the straps off her shoulders. He tossed his head to the side to throw the bra to the floor, and he turned back to her.

His breath caught in his throat. Looking at Ginny with her long red hair splayed around her gorgeous face made his heart stutter. He looked down at her breasts and saw her nipples had hardened to two very red peaks. Harry pressed his knee between her thighs and slid his hand up Ginny's side to cup her breast and squeeze on her puckered nipple. He looked up and she had closed her eyes, and she was biting her lip. She was concentrating so hard that a bead of sweat was lined on her forehead.

Harry leaned down and licked the droplet off her face before ducking his head down and sucking on her nipple while his other hand continued the ministrations on her other breast. Ginny cried out clawing at his back with her left hand, and with her right she had fisted it in his hair.

Ginny couldn't take anymore. She needed him inside her. Now. She wrapped her legs around her waist, and she moved her hands from his back and hair to undo the button on his pants. Harry didn't seem to notice. He was still avidly nurturing her nipples to the point that Ginny felt them burning. But she embraced the slight pain, and she unzipped his paints.

She used her feet to hook her toes in the sides of his belt loop and slide the pants and his underwear down to his ankles. At this point he had caught on, and Harry stopped her from reaching for her shorts by grabbing both her hands in one of his and pinning them over her head.

He kissed her hard on the mouth, "Keep them there. Don't move them," as he moved away he bit at her lip and she whimpered against his mouth.

Harry licked down the slim line of her stomach, and he unbuttoned Ginny's pants with his teeth. Then he unzipped her shorts as slow as possible. He had been so caught up in the moment that all the sudden he realized they had gotten here; to the point of no going back once it was done. He had heard things about sex, and he knew it would hurt for her. He also knew that he loved her, but he couldn't tell her that right now. She would just think it was because of the sex. He looked down thinking that Ginny was shaking, but he realized that it was him. He could feel her heart racing under him. He looked at her face, and in that moment he had decided that if it was possible he wanted to see her face every day for the rest of his life.

Right now though, he was going to make her as comfortable as possible. Harry slid her shorts and panties down carefully and breathed in the scent of her. Gosh he just wanted to bury his face inside her and suck her out until there wasn't possibly anymore to suck. He looked up again to see that Ginny was now holding her breath barely keeping her eyes open from the lust coursing through her. Without warning, Harry ran his hands along the inside of her thighs forcing them apart. He looked her in the eye and shoved his tongue into her folds.

Ginny's hips thrust up in the air as her eyes clamped shut. She started to cry out repeatedly as Harry thrust his face into her.

Ginny barely managed to gasp out, "H-Harry. H-Harry. Please I can't last long. Please, I want you. I want you so bad," but he didn't stop. He kept on sucking pushing a finger inside of her as he sucked on her clit. At this point Ginny was practically writhing against him.

"Harry!" she grabbed a fistful of hair and yanked him away from her opening.

She saw that his face was glistening with her juices. She was curious so she pulled his head down to kiss her. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and she moaned at the taste of herself in his mouth. While he was distracted she reached down and grabbed his cock. He completely stilled on top of her. She started slowly stroking it, and steadily increased the speed. She stuck her tongue out to lick his lips so that he would kiss her again.

Once he was again distracted she slowly migrated his dick to her opening, but Harry was ahead of her once again. He grabbed her wrist to stop her from forcing it in. His dick was so hard that it was turning blue and all of his muscles were quivering with the effort not to just plow in to her. He could feel her wet and hot against his tip. He closed his eyes and forced himself to take deep breaths. He placed his head on Ginny's chest.

"Harry. Fuck. Harry. I need you to fuck me," He knew he shouldn't. He heard that sound in her voice, but he looked up in her eyes and saw more than lust but love and trust and so much more that he couldn't even quite put a name to. Her breath was labored; coming in gasps and she started sliding her slick folds against his cock.

Harry almost lost it right there, "Mmm, fuck Ginny!" Harry brought one hand up to caress her face while his other hand moved down to grab his member. They maintained contact the whole time. He put his tip at her opening, and Ginny closed her eyes.

"No, baby please. I want to see you," Ginny opened her eyes again and nearly came at the look that Harry was giving her. She knew that he loved her, and she loved him too. He bent his head down to kiss her softly, and he slowly, an inch at a time, slid all the way inside of her. Every inch that went in, Harry would stop and whisper sweet nothings in her ear until he thought she was ready to take more of him in. Once he was balls deep, he slowly pulled out and pushed back in.

Ginny groaned from pain.

"Hey, hey. Are you okay? We'll stop. I can stop," Harry started to pull out.

Her eyes snapped to his looking frantic, and she wrapped her legs around to hold him in place, "Don't you dare Mr. Potter! I'm fine."

Just to make sure they were on the same page, she started bucking her hips against his cock so that he slid in and out of her at a constant pace.

"Fuuuck! Fuck! Ginny, I don't know how long I can go," Harry gritted out between clenched teeth.

"I'm on the pill, Harry. I want you to come in me," at that Harry started pounding into her without abandon, relishing in the noises of their bodies slapping together and the gorgeous noises emitting from Ginny's throat.

Harry felt his balls tighten up and he knew he was close. He reached down to rub at Ginny's clit while he pumped inside of her. After a couple more thrusts Ginny was tearing at his back with her finger nails, and moaning constantly.

"Ughh, Harry I'm gonna come," Ginny half yelled; half cried.

Harry who had been holding back for a few thrusts now said, "Me too, baby," and with that he kissed her hard on the mouth as he spilled himself inside of her moaning her name. She came right after him with her eyes rolling back in her head so that he could see the whites of her eyes.

He realized after a few moments of heavy breathing that he was laying on top of her. He rolled her over so that they were facing each other and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm," all the sudden Ginny smirked and kissed him quick on the mouth with a mischievous look.

"What's that look Gin?" he looked at her suspiciously, but while grinning like a maniac.

She winked and slid down his body until she was level with his penis. She went in as if to lick it, and Harry held his breath waiting. But all the sudden she pulled back with a knowing grin.

"So, are you wanting to take that nap now?"

Harry smirked and flipped her around so that she was below him with his cock nestled against her ass.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Another time."

A/N: Please leave me a review, and let me know of any other stories you want me to write!


End file.
